


Love Wishes, The World Abandons

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hospital, Post-Cave, Unbeta'd, We Die Like Men, essentially what if Vivi was the one who died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis walked over to his friend, his hands grasping the edge of the bed, it was cool, and numbing.Lewis let his waterworks flow, he couldn't handle all of this, he tried his best not letting his blond friend know, what happened, why does he feel so empty?





	Love Wishes, The World Abandons

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this real quick, had an idea and went through with it, unbeta'd, sorry for any errors

Lewis stand in the doorframe watching his blond friend sleeping peacefully, still in bandages, wires attached to his skin, he was breathing in the gas pump, barely conscious he opened his eyes, his only hand moved in his direction.

Lewis smiled for him, even when his whole being aches, his friend just lost a limb, his head was pounding against his ears, questions from doctors, police, even nurses. Why can't they all just leave him alone.

Arthur's eyes flutter for a moment before closing fully, Lewis frowned and walked closer to his best friend, his face was at peace, Lewis wishes he could be like that.

His parents called asking about everyone, about Arthur and.. whoever it was, him and Mystery.

The dog was fine, he was found sleeping through it all, did Lewis did the same thing? Did he sleep through it all the same way the dog did?

He was blind, what happened to his friend, what happened to him?

He was fine, the doctors told him he was fine but he was found unconscious. It's been a week since the incident, Arthur was still in for more than a month, Lewis will wait Nessie no matter how long it'll took.

Thank God his family was understanding, they let him stay in the hospital no matter how long.

Arthur's heart monitor was beeping.

Beep

Beep 

Beep

Lewis walked over to his friend, his hands grasping the edge of the bed, it was cool, and numbing.

Lewis let his waterworks flow, he couldn't handle all of this, he tried his best not letting his blond friend know, what happened, why does he feel so empty? 

He felt like his heart wasn't beating anymore, he struggled not to cry aloud, sobbing quietly.

He grabbed a chair and sat down.

Not soon after, a red-eyed Lance came into the room, crying.

_________

Lewis heard Arthur's scream, he quickly ran to his friend's room, the dog startled awake ran to Arthur's room in an instant, Lewis didn't expect any less.

The hospital, surprisingly let Mystery in.

He saw Arthur, eyes in a panic, looking down at his stomp, tears in his eyes.

He quickly went to his side in instant, Arthur was screaming and crying. Lewis can't help but do the same thing, all the pain he withheld come pouring out like a waterfall. He cried alongside the blond.

"Arthur, listen to me! Listen to me.. it's going to be okay, we'll make it through, together." Arthur was hyperventilating, which was bad for his sterilized state.

"Breathe.. breathe.."

"How can I breathe, Lewis!?" Arthur practically shrieked, holding his stump like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"I can still feel it, I swear, am I hallucinating!? This can't be real! Please!" Lewis wipe his own tear and took a breath.

"Arthur.. listen, it's called phantom limb syndrome, you'll still feel it, but it's not there anymore." Arthur's panicked eyes turned blank, it made Lewis shiver, to see his often overreactive friend, go to a numb and blank state.

He was looking at something, he didn't know what. Turns out he was looking at their mascot, Mystery.

And he screamed.

He thrashed the sheets, trying to run away.

"Arthur! Arthur calm down!"

"It's just your dog, calm down!"

Arthur stopped and calmed for a bit, Lewis huffed out a sigh of relief, Mystery still confused, sat near the doorway. Mystery whimpered, lowering his ears.

"Aww, boy c'mere." Lewis invited, Arthur jumped and shook his head, he didn't know why but seeing that dog make his arm.. not arm ache, he felt itchy, very itchy, but he couldn't scratched it! Right, phantom limb or whatever, deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Lewis seeing his friend in distress, knew it was the phantom pains going on, he grab the nearby pills, he checked, it was painkillers.

"Here, drink this," Lewis offered, grabbing a nearby glass of water that was prepared on the bedside table, he gave Arthur the pill, he took it reluctantly before pop it to his mouth, Lewis slowly tilted the glass unto his mouth, letting the water flow through his throat to ease the swallowing of multiple pills, Arthur also supported the glass with his only hand.

Mystery jumped to the bed and walked slowly to Arthur, who flinched at his presence, Lewis gave him an encouraging look, Mystery walked to Arthur before nuzzling him, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Boy, have you been crying.. ?"

Arthur realized how much he had hurt the dog, he sighed petting him softly. "Sorry, boy."

Lewis let them have a moment, smiling.

Then came a question that makes him confused.

"Hey, Lew.. where's Vivi?" Lewis went rigid.

Why is that name so familiar? Who are they? He forced his mind to remember, all of those questions, now was the one he needed to answer most. He puts on his thinking face, Arthur was still petting Mystery, it seemed like a passing thing, it was so casual.

Is he talking about a friend? If so he hadn't been seeing them around, who are they, is the person also caught in this incident?

"Who?" Lewis asked.

Arthur laughed, thinking it was some kind of joke.

"C'mon Vivi, Vivi- I will kick your ass if you don't take care of yourself- Yukino, y'know, she'll freak if she knew.. wait, what actually happened?"

Lewis' eyes widen, even Arthur didn't know.

"I-..I don't know.." Arthur think for a moment before smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's just busy, maybe some media coverage or something."

It's been weeks.

Lewis thought that maybe it's better to just leave it alone for awhile.

____________

 

Arthur was confused, where is his blue-haired friend? She hadn't visit him, only Lewis and Lance. He kept asking them but they didn't know.

Then finally police arrived and told him what happened that night, that Vivienne Yukino was missing. 

Arthur almost couldn't believe it.

Lewis didn't seem grieve-stricken, He doesn't look like he even cared, this was Lewis, the big ol' softie, Arthur expected him to freak to cry, to scream out a disbelieving 'what!?', not just nod and let the police through, he didn't even ask for more information, he just stepped in Arthur's room with a smile.

"Let's get you home, pal."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's very shitty, hope you still enjoyed it!


End file.
